


Enjoy my shirt

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Mention of smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Emma Swan, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: This is basically Emma's reaction to Regina;s 'enjoy my shirt' comment-Beginning of notes for prompt I received





	Enjoy my shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "Enjoy my shirt. Because that's all your getting."

“MADAM MAYOR!” Emma screamed, marching into Regina’s office. 

 

 

“What is it sheriff?” Regina asked, not looking up from her paper work 

_“Enjoy my shirt. Because that’s all your getting.”_ Emma mimicked “Are you fucking kidding me!? Now everyone knows we’re fucking!”

 

 

Regina smirked at the blonde who was completely frazzled, by what Regina had told her moments before in the hospital, making sure she said it in the most seductive and sexualised way possible.

 

 

“Regina. What in the hell was that!?” 

 

 

“Calm down dear.”

 

 

Emma looked as if she was about to hit the roof “CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!?”

 

 

Regina stood up abruptly making Emma back of slightly 

 

 

“Miss. Swan if you continue with this ridiculous charade, my shirt is certainly all you will be getting for the rest of the week.”

 

 

Emma gasped “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

 

Regina smirked “Oh wouldn't I? Do you really want to test me on that?”

 

 

Emma sighed knowing if Regina got the chance, Emma wouldn't receive any sex for another year, she didn’t want to make the same mistake as last time.

 

 

Last time Emma became so infuriated with the mayor, she cut down part of her apple tree, Regina refused to have sex with her for nearly 3 weeks, that is a line Emma doesn’t fancy crossing again.

 

 

Emma picked up the glass of apple cider Regina had already poured in preparation for Emma storming in, the blonde knocked back the cider and she slammed the glass down harder than she meant to. 

 

 

“So Madam Mayor, your place or mine?”

 


End file.
